Quédate conmigo
by Yami Kuroshin
Summary: Que tal sería si pudieses empezar de nuevo,ser alguien distinto, hacer algo que siempre soñaste hacer y que necesitas como el aire, jugar al baloncesto. Toda sombra necesita una luz. Descubran la historia de las nuevas sombra y luz del Seirin.
1. Chapter 1

**Ciaossu~**

**Holi aquí yo con otro nuevo proyecto, gracias a eso solo hare una actualización semanal de cada fic xD o bueno depende de mi inspiración y bueno ya la conocen xD**

**En fin este proyecto lo hago junto con Lucy-san entre ella y yo en una compenetración mental donde salió está loca idea xD Ahora las dejo leer las aventuras de Yoru y Hikari…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1, 2, 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GO!**

**POV YORU**

Me levante a apagar el molesto sonido de la alarma, tenía que hacerlo ya que ese día iniciaba en la preparatoria de Seirin. Tuve que transferirme a mitad del periodo para poder lograr mi objetivo pero no importaba, no tenía nada de lo que lamentable, siempre había sido solo yo y mi mama, ella estaba bien ahora así que un nuevo comienzo en una nueva ciudad es lo que necesito.

Deje la bicicleta y me dirigí hacia el aula, ya había venido la semana pasada a ver los detalle, ahora solo tenía que ir a mi salón. Iba tan distraída con mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando choque con alguien. Ambos terminamos cayendo de pompas al suelo. Nos voltearos a ver y reímos por la coincidencia.

-Lo siento, soy nuevo y termine perdido – se disculpó el chico – soy Nakamura Hikaru – se presentó, tenía el cabello blanco y los ojos rojos

-Mucho gusto yo soy Nekozawa Yoru – me presente – también soy nueva solo que llevo ya un tiempo planeando esto así que iba al salón – dije algo apenada

-¿En serio? Genial – dijo sonriendo ampliamente, era más alto que yo, no mucho pero si era algo

-Espero nos llevemos bien – dije y la campana sonó la campana

-Igual, bueno tengo que ir a que me asignen una clase nos vemos Yoru – dijo el mientras se iba, yo solo atine a sonrojarme un poco, me llamo por mi nombre de pila, bueno supongo que es normal para él, no parece japonés después de todo

Llegue al salón y el sensei que iba llegando me vio.

-Eres Nekozawa Yoru ¿verdad? – me pregunto mientras veía sus papeles

-Si soy yo – le conteste

-Bien pasa cuando te lo indique – dijo y entro al salón dejándome sola afuera en el pasillo. Apenas lo vi que se acercara me emocione era el momento y en ese instante paso lago que no me esperaba

-¿Y tú quién eres? – pregunto el maestro y yo solo voltee para encontrarme con Nakamura-kun

-Nakamura Hikaru me asignaron esta clase – dijo mientras le entregaba una nota

-Bueno, pasen los dos – nos indicó y entramos al salón – Bien ellos son Nekozawa-san y Nakamura-kun son sus nuevos compañeros vamos preséntense – nos dijo todo desganado

-Nekozawa Yoru, vengo de Osaka, me gusta leer manga y el baloncesto espero nos llevemos bien – me presente toda nerviosa, estar al frente de la clase no era precisamente mi fuerte

-Nakamura Hikaru, vengo de Estados Unidos me gusta el baloncesto y ver películas un gusto – dijo Nakamura-kun a mi lado, seguro por eso me llamo Yoru, es muy occidental, y parece estar completamente cómodo con la atención sobre el

-Nekozawa-san vete a sentar detrás de Kagami – dijo y un chico pelirrojo levanto la mano

-Sensei Kuroko está sentado detrás de mí dijo y el sensei se acercó a verificar

-A es cierto, entonces siéntate detrás de Kuroko-kun – dijo y me dirigí a sentarme – Tu Nakamura-kun siéntate aquí – señalo el asiento a mi lado

-Ok – dijo el chico y se fue a sentar

Las clases pasaron pronto y el receso llego como caído del cielo. Algunas de mis compañeras se me acercaron, pero yo solo quería que terminaran ya las clases. Y así al final de clases creí que podría salir huyendo pero no contaba con que nos llamaran a la dirección. Llegue a la dirección junto con Nakamura-kun. Nos dieron un pequeño discurso y nos mandaron a nuestras casas.

-Bueno yo tengo que ir por mi bicicleta nos vemos Nakamura-kun – le dije mientras me dirigía al estacionamiento

-Llámame Hikaru – me dijo sonriendo – Espero nos llevemos bien – dijo y se despidió con la mano

Sonreí y me apresura a ir a por mí confiable bicicleta. Me monte y me apresure a mmi departamento. Al fin vivía sola. Bueno tenía el apoyo económico de mi madre, pero bueno solo eso tenía. Llegue y me apresure a cambiarme. Mi dia apenas y comenzaba.

**POV Hikaru**

Llegue a la escuela, según eso tenía que ir por el pasillo de la derecha en donde estaban los edificios de administración, pero al intentar leer los letreros que indicaban donde estaba cada cosa termine hecho bolas y bueno…. Ahora estoy aquí en medio de un pasillo desierto, solo, perdido y sin saber a dónde ir…

Iba dando la vuelta al pasillo cuando de repente choque con alguien más bajito que yo. Me sorprendí al ver a una chica de largo cabello negro lo llevaba suelto y sus ojos eran verdes. Nos miramos después de caer de sentaderas al suelo y reímos. Me puse de pie y cuando volta a ayudarla ya estaba ella de pie también.

-Lo siento, soy nuevo y termine perdido – me disculpe – soy Nakamura Hikaru – me presente

-Mucho gusto yo soy Nekozawa Yoru – se presentó – también soy nueva solo que llevo ya un tiempo planeando esto así que iba al salón – dijo algo apenada

-¿En serio? Genial – le sonreí mientras la veía, debería medir maso menos 1.57

-Espero nos llevemos bien – me dijo y escuchamos la campana sonó la campana

-Igual, bueno tengo que ir a que me asignen una clase nos vemos Yoru – le dije y comencé a caminar sin rumbo… Un momento ¿Por qué no le pregunte donde quedaba la dirección? Cuando volta a ver si seguía ahí ya no estaba.

De milagro paso por ahí una secretaria y me guio a la dirección, llegue y entre, me dieron mi horario y clase y me indicaron con salto y seña como llegar. Me apresure para poder llegar temprano a clase y cuando iba llegado me sorprendí al ver a Yoru parada afuera de la puerta, vaya al parecer seremos el par de transferidos en el mismo salón.

-¿Y tú quién eres? – pregunto el maestro y yo sonreí y dije

-Nakamura Hikaru me asignaron esta clase – le explique y le entregue la nota donde explicaba que me integraría a esa clase

-Bueno, pasen los dos – nos indicó y entramos al salón – Bien ellos son Nekozawa-san y Nakamura-kun son sus nuevos compañeros vamos preséntense – nos dijo todo desganado

-Nekozawa Yoru, vengo de Osaka, me gusta leer manga y el baloncesto espero nos llevemos bien – se veía nerviosa y algo graciosa ahí pequeña y temerosa de verse al frente de todos

-Nakamura Hikaru, vengo de Estados Unidos me gusta el baloncesto y ver películas un gusto – me presente, estaba preparado para que me vieran, tenía que acostumbrarme al fin y al cabo ahora era Nakamura Hikaru

-Nekozawa-san vete a sentar detrás de Kagami – dijo y un chico pelirrojo levanto la mano

-Sensei Kuroko está sentado detrás de mí dijo y el sensei se acercó a verificar

-A es cierto, entonces siéntate detrás de Kuroko-kun – dijo y la pequeña Yoru avanzo – Tu Nakamura-kun siéntate aquí – señalo el asiento al lado de Yoru

-Ok – dije y me senté sería mejor si todo fuera sencillo.

Pero oh al destino le gusta contradecirme. Ahí estaba yo en el receso con varias chicas alrededor y yo queriendo que me dejaran en paz. Cuantas veces tenía que decirles que no estaba interesado en tener una novia. Yo estaba casado con el baloncesto.

Después de eso hable un poco con ese chico Kagami y una que tras palabra con Kuroko, eran agradables y algo cómicos, me entere que ellos estaban en el equipo de baloncesto y me dijeron que si me quería unir llegara temprano para no hacer enojar a la entrenadora, también me entere que la entrenadora era una senpai de segundo y que ni se me cruzara por la cabeza el retarla o subestimarla.

Las clases terminaron y me llamaron junto con Yoru a la oficina del director. Ahí nos dio un cansado discursillo y nos mandó a nuestras casas. Me despedí de Yoru y me dirigí a los baños, me apreté la vendrá y me cambie con ropa deportiva. Y ahí estaba yo caminando rumbo al gimnasio de Seirin.

**POV NORMAL**

Se veía a una pequeña figura llegar corriendo al gimnasio.

-¡Lo siento se me hizo tarde! – llego gritando interrumpiendo la paz que había en este

-¿Quién eres? – le interrogo una chica un poco más alta que tenía el pelo corto y castaño.

-Ne-Nekozawa Hibiki, Nekozawa Hibiki – se presento

-¿Nekozawa? Yo conozco a una Nekozawa – dijo de repente un albino llegado por atrás

-¿En serio? – Pregunto la castaña – Ah, por cierto yo soy Aida Riko soy la entrenadora y estoy en segundo año un gusto – se presentó con una sonrisa amplia

-Un gusto senpai o entrenadora o entrenadora-senpai – decía el Nekozawa

-Eres tan bajito como ella – dijo mientras le media la altura – e incluso eres más bajito que la entrenadora y también usas gafas

-Algún problema con eso – se quejó dándole un manotazo – Y Yoru es mi prima – dijo mientras fruncía el seño como le molestaba que se burlaran de el por bajito

-¿eh? – decía divertido el albino

-Tsk – se quejó al parecer para tener un poco de respeto como hombre debería ser más rudo y bruto, bueno delante tenia a un bruto si lo imitaba todo estaría bien… o eso suponía

-Bien, al parecer se llevan bien – los calmo la castaña dándoles un tremendo golpe amistoso en las espaldas – Ahora es momento de evaluarlos – dijo sonriendo

-¡Ossu! – respondieron ambos

-Quítense la camia – dijo sonriendo como si nada

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué? – dijeron ambos chicos ante esa descabellada petición

-No se preocupen así es como la entrenadora puede definir su potencial físico – dijo un chico con gafas que iba llegado

-Llegas en buena hora – dijo la entrenadora

-Hyuuga Junpei - se presento

-Este bobo es el capitán – dijo divertida Riko-senpai

-Vaya ahí nuevos interesados – dijo otro chico castaño que iba llegando, de inmediato el albino se tensó y eso no pasó desapercibido por el Nekozawa

-Y este idiota grandulón es Kiyoshi Teppei – lo presento y el otro solo saludo sonriendo

-Como sea vamos quítense las camisetas – volvió a insistir la entrenadora mientras las caras de los dos nuevos miembros se oscurecían y comenzaban a sudar frio

-_¡MIERDA!_ – gritaban ambos mentalmente

**Y bueno hasta aquí este pequeño prologo para ver como reciben esta nueva idea. Déjenos sus reviews con sus opiniones nos encantara leerlos. Solo aclarando Nekozawa Yoru es mi nueva nena OC y Hikaru es de Lucy-san.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Ya-nyan~**


	2. Quitate la camisa

**Ciaossu~**

**Holi, aquí yo trayéndoles el primer capítulo… o bueno continuación del prólogo o emm como sea… Aquí tenemos más de Hikaru y Hibiki el pequeño Shota del que casi no hablamos xD bueno pues ahora a leer… A cierto, a mí no se me da bien eso de narrar partidos, este partido lo narro principalmente Lucy-san gracias por toda la ayuda. Y gracias por sus reviews siempre animan :D **

**Ahora si las dejo leer **

**QUITATE LA CAMISA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1,2,3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GO!**

-_¡MIERDA!_ – gritaron ambos mentalmente

- ¿Qué esperan a que se las quite yo o qué? – pregunto algo arisca Aida

-Créanme es capaz de hacerlo – dijo serio el capitán mientras la frente s ele ponía azul al parecer por algún recuerdos no tan bonito que digamos

-No puedo-dijo Hibiki para recibir la mirada amenazante de la entrenadora –…me estoy reservando para el matrimonio – dijo la primera bobada que le vino a la mente y claro para inmediatamente maldecirse por tan estúpida excusa, decir la verdad no le afectaría nada.

Esto arranco la risa de muchos mientras el solo se quería morir. Si, le daba vergüenza, ¿y qué? La entrenadora lo miro y al observar su cara paso a Nakamura

-Quítate tú camiseta – le ordeno

-Lo siento entrenadora, usted evalúa observando la constitución, pero si yo me levanto la camiseta simplemente no verá nada – le dijo con una d sus mejores sonrisas de conquistador

-¿Por qué? – le interrogo la castaña por su respuesta

-Tengo todo el pecho vendado debido a una lesión que sufrí hace un tiempo-dijo el dándose un ligero golpe en el pecho

-¿Y aun así puedes jugar al baloncesto, si tienes esa lesión que dices? – le pregunto con un obvio tono de preocupación en su voz, el manotas alias Teppei

-Las vendas son simples formalismos para evitar que haya problemas, pero no tengo ningún problema a la hora de jugar – dijo con total confianza mientras se señalaba a si mismo con el pulgar

-Qué remedio, entonces no tengo otra opción que denegar su entrada en el equipo-dijo observando la carpeta- vuelvan cuando te hayas casado y a ti se te haya curado la lesión – dijo señalando a cada uno logrando así que a los dos nuevos reclutas se les fuera el alma a los pies por la desilusión

Kiyoshi la detuvo y los miró sonriente dándoles a entender que aun había salvación, el pequeño Nekozawa sonrió ampliamente en agradecimiento mientras que Hikaru sonrió apenas, lo que era notable era el sonrojo en sus mejillas, de nuevo eso extraño algo a Nekozawa.

-Espera hay otra forma que se ha utilizado siempre, una prueba de acceso – dijo mientras se ponía al lado de los recién llegados

-¿a qué te refieres?-dijo el capitán haciendo una mueca de duda

-Un uno contra uno contra alguno del equipo, si son capaces de dar la talla pueden entrar-dijo Kiyoshi

-¡No tomes decisiones por ti solo!-le gritó Riko dándole un zape en la cabeza – bien, no es mala idea… - dijo pensativa mientras volteaba a ver a los miembros de Seirin meditando contra quienes los enfrentaría

-Yo junto con el par de aspirantes y Hyuuga con Kagami y Kuroko – dijo Kiyoshi todo confiado con su siempre fiel boba sonrisa para inmediatamente recibir un doble zape por parte de Hyuuga y Riko

-¡Por dios deja de estarme pasando por alto! – Le dijo la castaña ya algo cabreada - ¡Bakagami, Kuroko vengan! – los llamo al final e cuentas

-Hai – dijeron estos y ni lentos ni perezosos llegaron, bueno sabían el genio de la entrenadora y nadie en su sano juicio quería soportar sus entrenamientos cunado estaba de malas

-Serán un partido de un cuarto, tres contra tres, los equipos serán como los sugirió Kiyoshi, ahora más les vale hacer un buen show si no quieres que termine por descuartizarlos – dijo mientras miraba malévolamente a los seis chicos, que estaban literalmente azules del miedo

Los nuevos miraron a con los que se enfrentarían Hikaru los reconoció y sonrió, mientras que Hibiki solo lo veía y analizaba, era pelirrojo, alto, tenía cara de idiota, cosa que seguramente era, y muy intimidante. Y el otro… un segundo donde estaba el otro.

-¿A quién buscan? – dijo de repente un chico de pelo celeste

-¡Kyaaaaaa! – Hibiki y Hikaru soltaron un grito para nada varonil mientras se abrazaron entre sí, al darse cuenta de su reacción, tosieron un poco fingiendo que eso no paso

-¿Quién rayos eres? – pregunto al mero estilo Yakuza Nekozawa

-Kuroko Tetsuya domo – dijo todo calmo

-¿Eres un fantasma? – le dijo con algo de temor el albino

-No soy humano – respondió tranquilo

-Siempre hace lo mismo y uno nunca se acostumbra – dijo una gruesa voz, voltearon para toparse con un el chico pelirrojo – Kagami Taiga – se presentó más por el pequeño que nada

-Nekozawa Hibiki – dijo el pelinegro ganándose una mirada intensa por parte de la luz y la sombra de Seirin – dicen una sola cosa de mi altura y no tendrán descendencia – amena- digo advirtió

-Nakamura Hikaru es un placer conocerme aunque ya lo habían gozado – dijo con una sonrisa que a cualquier chica se riera como Gooffy

-…

-¿Qué esperan? ¡A calentar! – les ordeno Aida al ver a los chicos muy a gustos platicando ahí haciéndole perder el tiempo del entrenamiento

-B-bueno, demos lo mejor de nosotros – dijo el Osote castaño mientras sonreía a los chicos

-¡Hai – respondió demasiado alto Hibiki, se notaba que estaba muy ansioso por empezar a jugar

-Si… - dijo algo melancólico Hikaru mientras veía al castaño, se quedó un poco embelesado mientras lo veía sonreír al hacer el calentamiento

-Oí, tierra llamando a Nakamura…. – lo llamo Hibiki al verlo embobado – ¿Nakamura-kun? – Volvió a insistir – ¡NAKAMURA! – le grito ya arto pero al fin consigue que despertara de su sueño – mira, no tengo problema con tus gustos, pero por favor siquiera contrólate durante el partido – le dijo para luego alejarse para comenzar a calentar, dejando a un dudoso Hikaru…

Unos minutos después con todos los chicos ya calientes… Digo listos para el partido, no de otra manera… Pasemos al partido mejor…

Sonó el silbatazo y el balón se elevó en el aire… Kagami y Kiyoshi estaban saltando a por él. Kagami consigue el balón y rápidamente lo mando a Hyuuga, esté listo para marcar los primeros tres puntos, pero no conto con que el balón no le llego.

Hibiki tenía el balón ahora y se dirigía hacia la canasta, alcanzo a escuchar un grito de cuidado por parte de Kiyoshi, pero no entendió hasta que vio como Kuroko le robaba el balón, frustrado regreso y gracias a su agilidad lo alcanzo, pero no pudo quitarle el balón de alguna manera hizo un pase súper rápido y cuando voltearon solo vieron a Kagami clavando el balón consiguiendo los primeros dos puntos…

-Vaya… son buenos – dijo respirando entrecortadamente Hibiki

-Pero lo siento por ustedes, pues solo yo puedo derrotarme – dijo el albino con superioridad

-Un momento – dijo Kagami señalándolo con el dedo y viendo a Kuroko

-Eso sonó idéntico a Aomine-kun – dijo la sombra mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente

-Párale al narcisismo y sigamos este duelo – dijo Nekozawa con los ojos encendidos en llamas, se veían más rojos de lo normal

Y así, continuo el partido, la habilidad nata de Hikaru se notaba, un estilo callejero, libre, sin técnicas ni ataduras, y saltaba… parecía un condenado conejo, y bueno peli-blanco y ojos rojos… Estaban comenzando a pensar seriamente en que era la reencarnación de un conejo. Hibiki, no saltaba tan alto, o bueno comparado con su altura saltaba bastante, pero lo que más se notaba era su velocidad, en un segundo estaba en un extremo de la cancha y al siguiente en el otro, además de que cuando atacaba aprecia un demonio, compacto, pero demonio al final de cuentas.

Y así el equipo del conejo, el mini-demonio y el osote empataron con el del tigre, la sombra y el megane. 38-38. El resto del equipo estaba viendo el partido, asombrados por la habilidad de los nuevos, al parecer eran bastante buenos, y eso los emocionaba.

-Admito que el espectáculo fue bueno – dijo Riko mientras se acercaba, detrás de ella Furihata, Kawahara y Fukuda les llevaban agua y unas toallas a los chicos sentados en el suelo

-Nada mal – admitió Kagami

-Lo mismo digo – dijo sonriente Nekozawa

-Son bastante hábiles – dijo Hikaru mientras veía a los chicos

-Digo lo mismo – dijo Kuroko mientras se incorporaba

-No se olviden de los senpai – les regaño Hyuuga

-Vamos Hyuuga fue bastante divertido – dijo con su fiel sonrisa nada más y nada menos que Kiyoshi

-Si de hecho están en el equipo, tendrán que empezar desde cero claro está – dijo Riko bastante entusiasmada, nuevos miembros talentosos, más oportunidades de ganar la Inter High y la Winter Cup

-¿eh? – dijo de repente Nekozawa poniéndose de pie y yendo hasta Riko, cosa que sorprendo a todos, pero lo que los sorprendió mas fue que tomara con suma delicadeza su mano y le levantara un poco la manga del suéter

-¿O-Oí que haces? – le dijo está nerviosa mientras trataba de zafarse

-¿Es el brazalete de regalo que salió en el último todo edición especial de la ShouCom? ¿El brazalete de Yamato y Mei? – pregunto en sin tomar aliento

-S-si – dijo algo sorprendida Riko al ver a un chico tan bien informado en manga shoujo

-¿Te gustan esas cosas? – pregunto algo extrañado un chico que parecía gato

-Claro que sí, son geniales la trama y luego es uno de los que más me gusta de Hazuki Kanae-sensei – decía mientras movía la mano de la chica para ver mejor, y entonces recordó donde estaba y que estaba rodeado de chicos…

-V-vaya es bastante… inusual encontrar a un chico que le guste tanto el manga shoujo – decía nerviosa Riko mientras al fin tenía su mano de vuelta

-Emm… bueno... es que… - el Nekozawa no sabía ni que decir, y era más que obvio que estaba sonrojado de vergüenza

-Un pequeño de gran corazón – dijo burlón Hikaru, logrando enojar al pequeño

-Mira conejito – le dijo con enojo – si me gusta el shoujo manga, eh vivido toda mi vida rodeado de mujeres ¿Qué crees que leía si no me daban mucho de mesada para poder comprarme al Jump? – dijo enojado mientras lo veía con odio

-Bueno eso no tiene nada de malo – dijo Kiyoshi poniendo duda enormes manotas en la cabeza de cada chico

-Eso muestra que eres una persona sensible – apoyo Kuroko que se acercó quien sabe cuando

-… - sin decir nada Nekozawa le dio la espalda a Nakamura, y este imito el gesto

-Agá – se quejó Riko – y yo que pensé que tenía otro nuevo par – se lamentó – bueno como sea chicos bienvenidos al equipo – dijo mientras sonreía un poco

-Bienvenidos – corearon el resto del equipo, haciendo que los ánimos mejoraran bastante

- Por hoy continuemos con el entrenamiento – dijo mientras todos se quedaban fríos, habían perdido tiempo… y sabían que la entrenadora se o cobraría con creces

… Omitiremos esto porque no queremos que mueran ustedes también con el entrenamiento de Riko-tan*:・ﾟ✧

Algunas horas después, cuando en Seirin solo estaba el velador, se veía a los chicos limpiar el gimnasio. El entrenamiento había sido duro, igual que siempre. Pero ahora se notaba con mas energía y bueno, no todos los días llegaban un par de chicos queriéndose unir, y además que lograban emparejar habilidad con Kuroko y Kagami.

Un rato más tarde se veía a una pequeña figura caminar con unas 5 hamburguesas, papas y 1 refresco jumbo caminar rumbo una mesa, sentarse y más que dispuesta para comer.

-Nekozawa-kun buenas noches – dijo Kuroko logrando que el pelinegro escupiera lo que llevaba de soda en la boca

-¡¿Kuroko-kun?! ¿Cuándo llegaste? – pregunto con toda la baba de fuera

-Estaba aquí desde un inicio y límpiate Nekozawa-kun – dijo sentado a su lado y extendiendo una servilleta limpiándole la baba, cosa que sonrojo al otro

-Esta es una escena poco usual – dijo Hikari que iba llegando con su bandeja y junto a Kagami

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto un poco arisco Hibiki mientras veía a Kagami y a Hikari sentarse frente a ellos

-Comer – dijo mientras se metía una papa en la boca

-Que casualidad encontrarlos aquí, por lo general vengo a comer un poco – dijo Kagami con media hamburguesa metida en la boca

-Me queda camino a casa – respondieron a la vez, cosa que no les agrado

-A nosotros también – dijo Kuroko tratando de romper tanta tensión

Y así, después de esos comentarios lo chicos siguieron comiendo, una que otra pregunta de sus antiguos hogares, ambos respondían con rodeos, eran más parecidos de lo que aparentaba. Después de un rato todos dispusieron a irse.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras pasando por la chancha des básquet. El primero en despedirse fue Hikaru, una cuadra después Kuroko. Y el camino siguió. Tanto Kagami como Nekozawa estaban algo incomodos, parecían que iban juntos, esperando que el otro dijera que ahí se separaban, solo faltaba una cuadra para que Taiga llegara a su destino cuando al fin Nekozawa hablo. Aquí me quedo yo. Dijo y comenzó a entrar al edificio. Una rápida despedida y de ahí cada quien para su casa.

…**.**

…**.**

**A la mañana siguiente**

…

…

-Ohayou~ Yoru~ - dijo todo meloso y azucarado Hikaru mientras llegaba y se sentaba

-¿HA? – dijo totalmente arisca y luego volteo y lo vio – a… lo siento, ohayou Hikaru-kun – saludo al chica

-¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto el chico

-_Este es un galán con las chicas y un demonio con los chicos ¿verdad? _ - se decía a si misma mientras lo veía – Nada solo que ayer fue bastante cansado, tuve que acomodar las cosas de la mudanza que llegaron apenas y además Hi-kun – dijo la chica mientras se acostaba en su pupitre

-¿ah? Cierto ayer conocí a tu primo Hibiki – dijo mientras veía los pucheros de la chica

-Se, me platico mucho acerca de ti… - dijo y lo miro fijo unos segundos – sip, tenía razón, pareces conejo – dijo la chica acomodándose las gafas

-Ohayou gozaimasu – Saludo Kuroko haciendo que ambos se alteraran un poco

Después de unos cuantos reclamos inútiles hacia Kuroko la clase comenzó, y bueno, ese día por alguna razón las clases fueron más tediosas, tal vez por el cansancio del día anterior. A la hora del almuerzo Yoru vio como Hikaru junto con Kuroko y Kagami se iban juntos… eso era bastante sospechoso e hizo que se le dibujara una sonrisa medio malévola en la cara… era momento de ser stalker…

**POV YORU**

Al ver salir misteriosamente a ese trio de chicos lindos, mis instintos fujoshi me obligaron a salir tras ellos. Lenta y disimuladamente me levante y guarde mis cosas rápidamente para salir del salón. Los vi que iban girando a la derecha, camine tranquilamente como si supiera a donde iba, los vi que subían las escaleras, camine sigilosamente, ni fuera que interrumpiera algo.

Pasaron por los salones de segundo mientras se reunían con el resto de los chicos del equipo. Iba rumbo a la azotea… Espera todos… No puede ser… ¡¿TODOS CONTRA TODOS?!

Me apresure aún más llegue a tiempo para ver como la muchos compañeros se reunían abajo en el jardín volteando hacia arriba

-¡MI NOMBRE ES NAKAMURA HIKARU PRIMER AÑO Y JURO QUE SEIRIN SERA EL NUMERO UNO EN JAPON O ME CONFESARE A LA PERSONA QUE ME GUSTA DESNUDO! – escuche el grito de Hikaru y mis circuitos se chamuscaron, espera ¿Qué? Como, es decir si no lograban ganar la inter high o la winter cup en sus años de prepa se confesarían desnudos….

-¿alguien encontró a Nekozawa-kun? – pregunto una voz femenina

-No, lo buscamos pero nada – dijo Hikaru, un momento no buscaron a Hibiki, se fueron directo a la azotea

-No sean mentirosos no buscaron a Hi-kun – dijo enojada saliendo de mi escondite cuando recordé que yo estaba ahí, espiándolos…

-¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto Hyuuga acercándose - ¿Nekozawa? – pregunto mientras veía con detenimiento a la pequeña niña, parecía un gatito temblando

**Continuara~**

**Bueno hasta aquí el segundo cap nwn que tal? El rito de iniciación de Seirin xD como amo ese rito de iniciación xD y bueno ¿Dónde rayos se metió Hibiki-kun? ¿Y que fue esa reacción tan fangirl que tuvo? Sera que en Seirin surgirá el amor… un amor de BL? **

**Pues no tengo mucho que decir más que esperamos que les guste y bueno nos leemos el próximo sábado~ **

**Ya-nyan~**


	3. Acosador y Pervertido

**Ciaossu~**

**Sin excusas ni nada solo les dejare el fic xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1, 2, 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GO!**

**.**

-S-sí, yo soy Nekozawa Yoru, Hi-kun, digo Hibiki es mi primo – dijo aun algo temerosa

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? – pregunto un chico castaño que se veía muy amable… me recordaba a Makoto de Free!

-Si – respondí algo más segura

-Nekozawa-san llego ayer a nuestra clase junto con Nakamura-kun – explico Kuroko sacándole un mini-infarto al osote que estaba frente a mí y a mí misma de paso

-Kuroko-kun por favor no me causes más infartos – dije mientras me sostuve de lo primero que encontré para no caerme del susto, par a mi sorpresa era el Gakuran del chico-oso – ah, lo siento – me disculpe con el

-Hum – escuche claramente como Nakamura-kun se enojaba… estaba enojado…porque estaba cerca del osote?...

-Emm de nuevo soy Nekozawa Yoru de primer año, mucho gusto senpais – dije mientras hacia una reverencia

-Un gusto soy Kiyoshi Teppei – dijo sonriendo el castaño

-Hyuuga Junpei – dijo el senpai intimidante de lentes

-Aida Riko, soy la entrenadora, y ellos son Izuki, Koganei, Mitobe, Tsuchida, Furihata, Fukuda y Kawahara – dijo la chica que escuche antes

-Hai, ayer Hi-kun hablo mucho de ustedes – dije sonriente

-Por cierto ¿sabes dónde está Nekozawa-kun? – pregunto Riko-senpai

-¿eh? Él está ausente hoy – dije mientras trataba de zafar el tema – pero puedo gritar en su lugar – me ofrecí y todos me voltearon a ver

-Eh, bueno no funciona así – trataba de explicarme Riko-senpai

-No se preocupe senpai, desde pequeños nos parecemos mucho, y puedo imitar su voz – dije mientras me acercaba un poco a la orilla, claro no demasiado para que no me vieran

-¡NEKOZAWA HIBIKI PRIMER AÑO, SI SEIRIN NO LLEGA A SER EL NUEMRO UNO EN JAPON EN LO QUE DURE MIS AÑOS DE PREPARATORIA ME CONFESARE A LA PERSONA QUE ME GUSTA DESNUDO! – grite y me auto felicite, gran voz de Hibiki

-Wow en serio parecen gemelos – dijo sorprendida Aida-san

-Jeje un poco – admití, bueno ahora a lo que salí de mi escondite – No quiero parecer loca ni nada… pero Hikaru-kun no buscaron a Hi-kun – le dije frunciendo el ceño

-Ósea que nos espiabas – dijo todo seguro de si

-Agh – no podía competir contra eso

-Vamos Nakamura no seas grosero con una chica – dijo Kiyoshi-senpai poniendo su enorme mano en mi cabeza, juro ver fuego en los rojos ojos del albino

-En cierta manera es cierto, pero gracias por defenderme senpai – dije tomando la mano del osote senpai

-Bueno, entonces ¿Nekozawa-kun no vendrá al entrenamiento de hoy? – pregunto Riko-senpai

-Si vendrá, solo que es muy flojo es por si para levantarse por las mañanas pero para la hora de la salida estará como nuevo – dije sonriendo

-No lo mimes demasiado – me reto Aida-san

-Claro que no, solo que ayer llego tan eufórico que no tuve corazón para despertarlo esta mañana – le dije mientras reía

-Bueno nos vemos después Yoru-chan el receso está por terminar – dijo Riko mientras hacia un ademan con las manos

-¿Es el brazalete de regalo que salió en el último todo edición especial de la ShouCom? ¿El brazalete de Yamato y Mei? – pregunte sin tomar aliento mientras tomaba la mano de senpai

-S-si – dijo algo sorprendida mientras alejaba un poco su mano

-Es de los trabajos que más me gustan de Hazuki-sensei – dije mientras caminaba al lado de senpai y los chocos nos veían con atención

-_Ahora entiendo porque Hibiki reacciono de esa manera_ – seguro que eso están pensado

**Pov Normal**

Y así todos despejaron la azotea y se fueron a sus respectivos salones… Bueno casi todos…

-Medatte nanbo ya otoko wa itsu demo

Fuku mo kami mo jimi jā kan de

Akaku somen to na!*

-Que interesante canción – dijo Hikaru recargado en la pared afuera de los baños

-¡Waaa! – Grito la chica de una manera poco femenina - ¡Casi me matas de un susto conejo! – le grito enoja

-Dime… ¿acaso te he hecho algo? – preguntó mientras se le acercaba un poco

-Aléjate – le respondió arisca la chica

-Ves me tratas como si fuera un leproso – dijo molesto

-Pues da la casualidad que conmigo pareces un chico amable y honesto, pero con Hi-kun eres un pesado – le dijo la chica comenzando a caminar hacia el salón – Además eres un chico muy extraño, te has comportado mal conmigo en frente del equipo de básquet – le dijo haciendo un puchero

-No hice tal cosa ¿o acaso mentí cuando dije que nos espiabas? – dijo mientras detenía a la chica y comenzaba a acercar su cara a la de Yoru hasta quedar a pocos centímetros, quería intimidar un poco a la chica para que dejara de hacer preguntas, pero al ver que en su mirada no había titubeo suspiro y se alejó – cierto mentí con lo de tu primo pero no tenía gran importancia – dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos

-Ahora no se si quiero ser amiga de alguien como tú – dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente y por un momento vio debajo del desinterés que mostraba y vio culpa y dolor pero él de inmediato se recuperó y sacudió la cabeza

-Eso dependerá de ti – dijo tratando de zanjar el tema

-Y yo que estaba emocionada porque eras mi primer amigo – dijo la chica cruzando los brazos y suspirando

-¿Puedo tomar eso como una declaración? – dijo el chico entrando de nuevo en modo juguetón

-Ya quisieras – dijo y le saco la lengua

-¡Oye!

-¿Qué? – pregunto fingiendo inocencia

-Estas totalmente loca – le dijo le chico

-Y tú te vez más femenino que yo – dijo mientras apresuro un poco el paso

-¿Qué dijiste? – le reclamo tratando e alcanzarla pero vaya que esa pequeña era rápida

-Lo que escuchaste – dijo mientras abría la puerta y entraba

-Vamos Yoru no seas así – decía mientras la seguí hasta sus asientos

-¿Pelea de enamorados? – dijo Kuroko asustándolos a ambos

-¡Nunca! – respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo

Y así entre un par que no se dirigía la palabra el día termino y cada quien se dirigía a su casa o a su club.

-¡Lamento la demora! – dijo Nekozawa cuando entro corriendo por la puerta del gimnasio

-Nekozawa-kun – llamo con voz tétrica Riko

-¡Hai! – respondió este claramente nervioso

-¿Por qué llegas tarde? – pregunto tronándose los nudillos

-Tenía que terminar de hacer la comida – dijo mientras veía a Riko con aura negra atrás de ella y a sus senpais y compañeros que lo veían acusatoriamente

-Dame 50 vueltas y después comienza con el calentamiento diario – le ordeno y el chico salió disparado a cumplir con las órdenes…

Un rato después cuando estaban en un descanso para tomar agua Hikaru llego y comenzó a molestar al peli-negro

-Oye estuvo bueno ¿no? – pregunto molesto el más pequeño

-¿Qué sucede? Pareces enojado – le dijo el conejo mientras hacía puchero

-Mira Yoru me conto todo, si no eres un mal chico y solo andas por el mal camino te ayudare, pero ya deja tu actitud tan pesada – le dijo el pequeño poniéndose de pie

-No sé de qué hablas – le respondió el otro desviando la mirada

-Bueno lo que- pero el pequen no pudo terminar porque alguien irrumpió en el gimnasio

-¡Oí Testu! – dijo el chico moreno de cabellos y ojos azul oscuro

-Aomine-kun – dijo Kuroko acercándose a el

-_Ese chico _– pensó el conejo

-Ahomine ¿Qué quieres a que vienes? – pregunto algo molesto Kagami

-Estaba aburrido así que vine a jugar uno contra uno contigo Bakagami – dijo el morenazo mientras se quitaba el saco y la camia y quedaba solo con la de resaque

-Glup – se escuchó como claramente tanto Nekozawa y Nakamura tragaban duro

-Aomine-kun no es nada educado que vengas a interrumpir los entrenamientos de otros – le dijo Kuroko mientras tomaba agua

-Vamos Tetsu estoy aburrido, además no parece que estén haciendo algo, o ¿es que Bakagami tiene miedo? – dijo este sonriendo de lado

-¿Qué dijiste? – dijo el pelirrojo y en menos de 10 segundos los chicos ya estaban jugando uno contra uno

-Ese par son igual de idiotas – dijo Hibiki a Kuroko que iba llegando

-No sabes cuanta razón llevas – concordó

-Tal vez sean retrasados pero juegan bien – admitió Hikaru

-Eso no lo discuto – dijeron Kuroko y Hibiki al mismo tiempo

-¡Mo! Quiero jugar – dijo el conejo poniéndose de pie – Teppei juguemos – ordeno más que nada al castaño que estaba conversando con Riko y Hyuuga

-¡Si! – asintió este y fue a su encuentro

Y así el castaño y el albino comenzaron su duelo, ambos eran increíbles saltando, pero la lesión de Kiyoshi no lo dejaba dar su 100%

-Eh, no lo hace nada mal ese chico – dijo Aomine mientras tomaba agua junto a Kagami

-¿ah Nakamura? Si el junto con Hibiki y Kiyoshi quedaron empatados conmigo, Kuroko y Hyuuga – dijo Kagami secándose el sudor

-… - Aomine miraba como ese chico saltaba cual conejo y se dio cuenta cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, lo miraron, le hablaron y lo retaron – Sigamos con esto Bakagami – dijo y volvió a la cancha

Cada que Aomine encestaba, Hikaru encestaba, y entonces sucedió, Aomine corrió ágilmente con el balón, esquivo a Kagami e hizo una clavada asombrosa. Hikaru lo vio y vio como le sonrió con malicia con un claro "GANE" estampado en la cara

-_No te creas la gran cosa negrito Bimbo_ – pensó para sí y tomo impulso, logrando esquivar a manotas Teppei y fue muy rápido, todo miraron como brinco increíblemente alto se veía tan genial y justo antes de levantar los brazos…

-¡Hikaru!/¡Nakamura! – gritaron sus compañeros mientras corrían hacia el

-Idiota – dijo Hibiki mientras corría a ayudarle

-Déjenlo respirar, Junpei llévalo a los vestidores que descanse un rato – dijo Riko después de examinar la herida

Hibiki observo a su compañero que se encontraba desmayado, se había ofrecido para cuidarlo mientras los demás seguían entrenando, cuando entro la entrenadora y se sentó al lado de Hikaru, que estaba k.o.

-Puedes marcharte, yo me ocupó de él – dijo Riko

-P-pero… - algo le daba mala espina, estaba seguro que Aida-entrenadora-senpai no quería ver a los chicos sin camisa solo por el bien deportivo

-Haz como te digo – dijo con los ojos llenos de ira, bueno solo por esta vez dejaría al conejo luchar por su cuenta, luego se por recompensaría

Se marchó corriendo, temiendo por su integridad, corrió mirando atrás cuando se topó con alguien, desde el suelo logró ver a una rubia que sonreía pensando en cosas no aptas para menores…

Mientras en los vestuarios…

La chica maldijo al albino estúpido que había querido demostrar que tan bueno era delante de Ahomine, ahora estaba tumbado y con suerte de haberse abierto la cabeza en dos como una sandía. Sintió la mano del chico deslizarse hasta la parte baja de su cintura y sonreír tontamente.

-¿Eres un ángel? – dijo el chico con los ojos iluminados

-¿¡qué dices?!¡QUITA TUS MANOS DE MI TRASERO! – gritó dándole un manotazo

El chico quedó confundido y se miró la mano apenado para después alargarla hacia su pelo, la chica estaba cada vez más decidida a golpearle cuando él se incorporó y le sonrió.

-Debes de ser un ángel, y si no lo eres, lo pareces - dijo el chico, al parecer la contusión es peor de lo que se pensaba

-¿¡qué dices, que te pasa?! - dijo extrañada por el comportamiento dulce del chico

-Eres muy dulce - dijo al ver como lo sujetaba - me gustaría besarte, pero de seguro te irías, quédate conmigo

-Q-quédate conmi..conmigo - repitió ella, era la primera vez que le decían algo tan bonito, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando sintió que Hikaru perdía el sentido de nuevo, la castaña lo tomo entre sus brazos temiendo que cayese. Esta vez observó a aquel maldito conejo de una forma distinta mientras sonreía tontamente.

Volvamos al pasillo

-¡Hey, chico, deberías tener cuidado! - dijo la rubia levantándolo - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-D-dieciséis…

-¡Eres un jovencito!, te creía más pequeño - le dijo con voz dulce

-G-gracias - dijo observando a aquella mujer, era muy bella pero algo en su interior le decía que corriera

-¡Pareces asustado! - le dijo abrazándolo - déjame que te abrace, eres tan lindo que me dan ganas de besarte – dijo mientras acercaba un poco su rostro al del gatito

-¡No soy lindo! - dijo este colorado

-¡Que lindo, encima es humilde! Con esas lentes e dan ganas de acunarte – dijo mientras hacía que la cara del chico quedara justo entre sus pechos

-¡¿ehhh?! – grito este mientras intentaba liberarse

Sintió unos pasos apurados y al doblar la esquina vio a un albino que corría con cara de demonio, iba tan rápido que no vio a la pareja y choco con ellos, haciendo que se cayeran y tenía que sé que Hibiki debajo y encima Hikaru, la chica los observó con una mirada lasciva y miro a ambos lados

-Les violaría ahora mismo – dijo mientras veía a los dos chicos que tenían cara de "¡¿Qué carajos?!"

-¡¿QUEEEE?! - gritó el albino levantándose y agarrando al pelinegro mientras la rubia los perseguía.

-¡¿Qué has hecho mientras estaba inconsciente?!

-¡Yo no he hecho nada, se me ha insinuado!

-¡Y AHORA NOS QUIERE VIOLAR!

-¡LO SE, NO GRITES!

Ambos abrieron la puerta del salón de prácticas donde estaban todos los demás entrenando, y se pegaron un susto de muerte al ver a los dos chicos cayendo al suelo con una rubia encima. La Rubia agarro a Hibiki y le beso dejándole sin respiración mientras Hikaru intentaba huir, pero ella aprovecho el momento para agarrar de los calzoncillos a Hikaru y traerlo hacia sí, pero el albino escapo como una culebra mientras la rubia lo perseguía, mientras el pelinegro seguía desmayado

-¡¿Qué quieres?!¡TE DARE DINERO, PERO NO ME VIOLES! – gritaba el albino mientras sujetaba sus calzoncillos para que estos no fueran hurtados por la rubia loca

-¿Kagami… que ella no es tu maestra? – pregunto Hyuuga mientras el sudor le cae por la nuca, sentía pena por los chicos pero su integridad moral y su trasero corrían peligro

-S-si – contesto con trabajo el pelirrojo

-Jajajajaja deberías ser hombre y corresponderle – dijo Aomine mas que divertido con aquella situación

-Que te violen a ti negro pervertido a ver si te gusta – dijo el conejo para después caer con Alex encima de el

-Ahora si a disfrutar de la comida – dijo mientras besaba al albino hasta dejarlo inconsciente de nuevo - ¿Quién sigue? – dijo mineras se ponía de pie

Y así el gimnasio quedo vacío, Alex persiguió a Taiga, Riko seguía como piedra en los vestidores… Y el par cuyos labios fueron ultrajados estaban aun inconscientes en el piso llorando por su inocencia perdida…

**Continuara~**

**La canción que esta cantando Yoru es el carácter Song de Naruko Shoukichi de Yowamushi Pedal xD**

**Si e capitulo estuvo bien loco xD La idea de una Alex acosadora y depredadora sexual se le ocurrio a Lu-chan pero como la idea mola un monton pues la puse casi tal cual me la dejo xD Espero els guste y los fans de Alex no se sientan ofendidos, solo e sun parodia exagerando su amor por las personas xD **

**No tengo mucho que decir, aparte de gracias por sus reviews en serio eso si que anima QwQ **

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Ya-nyan~**


	4. Exponiendo secretos I

**Ciaossu~**

**Lamento la demora no tengo perdón así que solo dejo esto y huyo gaymente~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1, 2, 3…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GO!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Arg – se quejó Hikaru mientras se ponía reincorporaba para darse cuenta de que no estaba ni ene l piso del gimnasio ni en su casa - ¿Dónde rayos se supone que estoy? – se preguntó en voz alta recordando los últimos acontecimientos haciendo esto que se le pusiera la frente azul del miedo

-Hasta que despiertas bello durmiente – escucho esa cantarina voz

-¡Yoru! – la llamo este sin entender

-Venga cena algo que es tarde – le dijo mientras metía un plato al horno

-¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto mientras se sentaba en la mesa

-… - ninguna respuesta solo una cara de "¿En dónde rayos crees tú?" por parte de la chica

-Entonces… ¿porque estoy en tu casa? – pregunto mientras ella le ponía en frente un plato con un omerice y otro con una sencilla ensalada

-Te trajeron aquí con Hibiki – dijo la chica pasándole un vaso con agua de naranja

-Gracias – dijo y comenzó a comer – a todo esto donde está el gato – dijo con la boca llena

-Está dormido, cuando llegue se estaba bañando y te vi ahí acostado totalmente inconsciente – le explico la chica mientras lo veía comer distraída

-Debería irme – dijo el albino apurándose a comer tratando de no atragantarse

-Tranquilo, en el cuarto de Hi-kun hay dos camas y hay una habitación extra si quieres – dijo la chica mientras recogía los platos – no te hagas del rogar y metete a bañar, Hi-kun dejo un cambio de ropa para ti – dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie

-Si – contesto resignado el chico, discutir con una mujer no era su fuerte

Así resignado se dejó guiar, y ahí solo con un cambio de ropas en las manos y después de asegurarse de poner el pestillo del seguro comenzó el santo ritual conocido como baño

-Hikaru-kun cuando termines me avisas – dijo la chica afuera de la puerta – mi habitación es la última – dijo esperando respuesta

-Ok – fue todo lo que obtuvo de la figura en la tina que estaba metida hasta las orejas en el agua

Termino de bañarse y después de vestirse completamente se dirigió a la habitación de la chica. Llamo pero no escucho respuesta, solo un pequeño ritmo, al parecer estaba escuchando música. Toco más fuerte.

-¡Yoru! – llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta

Y como su al parecer no muy buen sentido común entro en la habitación.

-Yo…. – y ahí quedo su llamado en cuanto vio a la chica que se estaba cambiando

Lo vio. La vio. Parpadeo para procesar información. 3…2…1…

-¡Pervertido! – se escuchó después de un cojín aparentemente suave pero que dolió bastante en la cara

Una vez que la chica se terminó de vestir y el chico pidió perdón de rodillas. Le indico su habitación provisional, y bueno una advertencia de que tenía un brazo fuerte se fue a dormir con seguro, por lo menos esa noche.

**POV HIKARU**

-_Es raro_ – pensé – _no sé si mi vista me fallo o lo que vi era…_ - me di la vuelta en la cama y seguí especulando – _mañana le preguntare_ – y así me acomode en el lecho y comencé a contar ovejas.

A la mañana siguiente~

Me levante soñoliento. Me cambie y tome mis cosas, salí de la habitación prestada y me dirigí a la sala, ahí me encontré con un desayuno hecho y una nota

"Hi-kun, Hikaru-kun

Coman el bento está en el pretil nos vemos en la escuela.

¡No se atrevan a llegar tarde!

Yoru~"

Voltee y vi dos cajas con, vaya comeré comida casera en lugar de pan al parecer, me senté y desayune, esperaba escuchar el enano levantarse apresurado quejándose porque se le hizo tarde, pero no escuche nada.

Ese no era mi problema así UE no tendría nada de qué preocuparme. Pero ellos me llevaron en la noche, me dejaron dormir, bañarme y me alimentaron…. Maldita conciencia en ocasiones como esta me arrepiento de tenerte.

A regañadientes me levante y fui hacia la única habitación que no había visto, toque pero no obtuve respuesta. Entre al fin de cuentas ya había visto a Yoru en ropa interior, ver el enano en pelotas no sería gran cosa. Abrí la puerta y solo vi un bulto en la cama.

-Hibiki levanta – dije desde la puerta

-Mgmm – se quejó y solo se removió en la cama

-Vamos enano levántate – dije ya entrando y moviéndolo un poco tenía que tener algo de consideración

-Largo – dijo con una voz ronca

-¡Carajo arriba! – grite ya indignado, no tenía paciencia de santo

-¡Waaa! – grito cayendo al suelo, un chico de cabellos castaños y unos ojos entrecerrados pero claramente eran verdes

-¡¿Quién carajos eres tú?! – pregunto atónito al ver al chico ahí tirado

-¿Quién eres tú? – me dijo el poniéndose de pie, en definitiva no era el enano este tipo media casi el metro ochenta

-Nekozawa Hibiki – dijo el chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos – Ahora habla blanquito que cojones haces en mi casa – dijo con un notable tono de enojo

-Emm Yoru - no fue necesario anda más su cara mostro entre asombro y enojo – bueno me despido – dije y emprendí mi retirada estratégica

¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar? ¡Nekozawa Hibiki! ¿Quién eres en realidad?

**POV NORMAL**

-Es raro no encontrarte peleando con Hikaru – dijo Kagami mientras comía su quinto pan

-Sera porque falto – comento Kuroko aun en su primer pan

-Pues gracias, ahora puedo ver con que ojos me ven – dijo sarcástica la chica mientras comía su arroz

-Jajajajaja ¿estás de mal humor porque Hikaru no está? – bromeo Kagami mientras se atragantaba

Justicia divina – rio ella mientras le pasaba un cartón de leche

-¿Qué le habrá ocurrido a Nakamura-kun? – pregunto Kuroko mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda a Kagami

-No sé en la mañana intente despertarlo pero tiene el sueño igual de pesado que Hi-kun – contesto Yoru haciendo un puchero

-¿Durmió en tu casa? – pregunto Kuroko con el ceño levemente fruncido

-No podíamos dejar que se fuera a altas horas de la noche el solo, además no soy inhumana – dijo la chica inflando los mofletes

-Como sea espero no falte al entrenamiento – dijo Kagami mientras terminaba de comer

-Conociendo al conejo no creo que falte – sentencio la chica y así con ese dialogo corto y sin gracia termino el almuerzo y las clases pasaron con relativa normalidad. Yoru seguía son creer la suerte de Kuroko para que no lo descubrieran durmiendo en clases y la desgracia que a Kagami le llamaban la atención por todo.

Así llego el final de las clases, la chica como siempre se despidió y partió en su bicicleta. Los chicos se dirigieron a los vestuarios para poder ir al gimnasio. Y tal y como predijo Yoru, ahí en el gimnasio ha ciento tiros libres estaba nuestro amado conejo.

-Hey Hikaru – lo llamo Kagami lleno hacia el

-Buenas tardes Nakamura-kun – saludo cordial Kuroko

-Que hay dúo dinámico – saludo con su usual sonrisa despierta pasiones

-¿Por qué no fuiste a clases hoy? – cuestiono la sombra

-Yoru dijo que no logro despertarte que tenías el sueño igual de pesado que Hibiki – le conto el pelirrojo

-¿eh? Si… - dijo pensando en lo ocurrido esa mañana justo en medio de sus pensamientos el resto e los chicos llegaron y como la entrenadora mando comenzaron a calentar

-¡Lo siento! – el ya conocido grito de Nekozawa llego a los oídos y como imán atraído por el hierro Hikaru poso su ojos rojos en el

-Nekozawa-kun ¡50 vueltas! – le ordeno Riko y como de costumbre el chico comenzó a correr, en in ya se estaban acostumbrando a esa rutina

Lo que no se esperaban era que cierto conejo dejara cierta trampa. Ya iba en su vuelta número 43 cuando de repente

-¡Waaaa! – grito mientras derrapaba y caía de cara contra el piso

-¡Jajaajajaajajajajaja! – las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, el accidente de su compañero más pequeño hizo que todos dejaran de hacer lo que hacían y voltearan a verlo tirado

-¡Nekozawa-kun! – solo el grito preocupado de Riko que junto con Nakamura se acercaron a levantar al chico

-Auch – se quejaba sobándose la frente y entonces se dio cuenta de algo, se movió, y abrió los ojos de sobremanera

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto la chica mientras se arrodillaba a su lado

-Sí, gracias senpai eres muy amable – dijo mientras estiraba la mano y la ponía en la cabeza de Aida haciéndola sonrojar un poco

-¿Entrenadora te sonrojas por el enano? – pregunto burlón el conejo

-N-no – dijo esta mientras se ponía de pie

-Vamos enano te llevare a los vestidores – dijo Hikaru ayudándolo a ponerse de pie

-Gracias conejo pero estoy bi-en – decía pero ese bien mal dicho junto con un tambaleo destruyo su mentira

-Nakamura-kun por favor lleva a Nekozawa-kun a que descanse un poco – dijo Riko que seguía sonrojada por el par de locos

-No es necesario – seguía alegando el pelinegro

-Que si- le contradecía el albino

Y en medio de la disputa y el forcejeo Nekozawa termino cayendo de nuevo al piso y como si fuera planeado Hikaru le vacío una botella de agua encima

El conejo sonriente

El gato furioso

Y el resto de Seirin atónitos

¿Qué pasaba ahí?

-Ahora no tienes excusa – dijo y a regañadientes ambos se fueron a los vestidores

El resto del equipo reanudo sus actividades mientras que veían a su entrenadora suspirar pesadamente. Pero quien puede culparla cuando tienes en frente a una durable conejito y a un tierno gatito es difícil decidir.

**Mientras tanto en los vestidores**

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – pregunto Hibiki secándose el cabello

-Eso debería preguntar yo – le dijo con un tono mordaz el más alto

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto mientras se ponía la toalla en los hombros

-Esta mañana es tu departamento o eso se supone conocí a un Nekozawa Hibiki que no eras tú – dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente

-¿HA? E-estás loco yo soy Nekozawa Hibiki – dijo el más bajo desviando al mirada, se le notaba lo nervioso a kilómetros

-Un Nekozawa Hibiki de casi un metro ochenta, ojos verdes y cabello castaño – describió al chico que conoció esa mañana

-…

-Y se supone que tú, enano que mide menos de uno sesenta, cabello negro y ojos rojos eres Hibiki – dijo acorralando al supuesto Hibiki con la pared

-Pue-puede que seamos homónimos – dijo tratando de huir del ataque

-Y como explicas esto – dijo poniendo una mano sobre el pecho del pequeño

-¡! – los colores se le fueron a la cara tan rápido como se volvieron a ir

-Vendas – sentencio

-¡Hola chicos la entrenadora nos mandó a…..! – pero el entusiasmo de Loga-senpai se apagó al ver aquella escena

-…

-Cierto Mitobe, lamentamos la molestias – dijo y junto con Mitobe cerraron la puerta mientras se iban del lugar

-¡Idiota vez lo que causas! – dijo el pelinegro aventando con gran fuerza al albino y tratando de huir

-¡A no eso sí que no! – dijo Hikaru y arriesgándose a cometer una estupidez halo el cabello del chico

Nekozawa sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo. Y Hikaru estaba igual, al halar de las cortas hebras negras logro liberar una largo cabello negro.

-Como lo sospeche – murmuro

-… - no podía decir nada, se supone que no tendrían que descubrirla, ahora el mismo chico al cual reprendió por no ser honesto descubría su gran mentira

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí – dijo y volvió a acorralarla contra la pared – supongo que estos son pudientes – dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de la chica con una mano y revisaba

-… - ella no decía nada, no tenía excusa, y entonces las lágrimas amenazaban con salir

-No importa que llores – le dijo frio

-Ya lo sé – respondió aventándolo de nuevo y secándose con fuerza los ojos – si…. Tienes razón – dijo con la voz queda, aún seguía con la voz de chico

-¿Por qué has mentido? – interrogo el conejo mientras trataba de acercarse

-Quería empezar de nuevo – admitió – el plan original era fingir ser un chico todo el tiempo – le conto mientras se sentaba en la banca – pero Hi-kun me convenció de que debería disfrutar mi vida como chica aunque sea un poco – conto mientras apoyaba su cara en sus manos

-Entonces el chico del apartamento es el verdadero Nekozawa Hibiki – le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Si, en eso no les mentí es mi primo, vivimos juntos porque yo me fui de mi casa y él vive solo porque sus padres viajan mucho – dijo la chica tratando de evitar soltarse en lagrimas

-¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer para que no revelara tu secreto? – soltó de golpe, y vaya golpe la chica sintió frio y miedo, ese estúpido conejo no estaba proponiéndole nada indecoroso ¿o sí?

Como acto reflejo se alejó de él lo más posible

-No te estoy pidiendo nada guarro – aclaro entendiendo la situación

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto mientras ocultaba de nuevo su largo cabello en la peluca

-Mira, sinceramente me estoy quedando en un hotel, pero no me queda mucho dinero – admitió obviando su petición

-¿Quieres quedarte en la habitación extra? – pregunto la chica mientras se revisaba en un espejo que tenía en su casillero que los pudientes estuvieran en su sitio

-Básicamente, además de un bento diario, es más fácil que estar luchando por pan – dijo el chico volviendo a mostrar su sonrisa altera hormonas

-Pero no puedes decirle a nadie de esto – dijo a la chica ya un poco más aliviada

-Claro que no, pero quiero los detalles de la situación y que tu primo no me mate – le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y notaba como algo estaba en el suelo - ¿Qué es? – dijo viendo la tarjeta

-Deja eso – le dijo la chica arrebatándosela de las manos

-¿Eras tú? – pregunto incrédulo

-Si es la de la primaria – admitió un poco sonrojada

- No has cambiado nada – se burlo

-Oye no digas eso – le reto mientras guardaba la tarjeta de nuevo en su casillero

-Vamos, vamos ¿tanto te apenada? – decía mientras intentaba hacerle cosquillas

-Aléjate de mí o te demando por acoso sexual – le amenazo inútilmente ya que el chico no cedía

-Aja y que les dirías Hibiki – dijo para demostrarle que le seguiría el juego

-Que un estúpido conejo me quiere violar – dijo mientras volvía a poner su voz de chico

-Ven acá enano gruño – dijo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas

**Afuera de los vestidores**

-¿En serio eso estaba pasando? – pregunto Furihata afuera con Mitobe, Loga, Izuki, Kuroko, Kagami y Fukuda

-Sí, incluso la segunda vez que intentamos ir para ver si ya había acabado los encontramos en el piso mientras reían – relato Loga y no mentía

-Entonces….

-¿Homos? – dijeron n voz alta con obvia duda en sus rostros

-¿Ah? ¿Chicos que hacen aquí? – pregunto Hibiki llegando con el resto de los chicos

-¿Venían a ver al enano? – pregunto Hikaru mientras se recargaba en la cabeza del más chico

-Ya deja eso – le reclamo Hibiki

-No quiero – le respondió infantil sacándole al lengua

-_¿Homos? _– pensó el resto mientras veía la infantil charla

. . . . .

Mientras tanto en la residencia Nekozawa

-Ya verás los problemas que tienes jovencita – decía un chico de cabello castaño mientras machacaba unas pobres fresas en un bol

**Continuara**

**Y bueno…. No supe como terminar el capítulo lo siento por eso, ahora dejando eso de lado…**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Se esperaban que Hibiki y Yoru fueran la misma persona? [Si desde el primer capítulo era requeté obvio xD] No sé, y como no lo sé necesito sus opiniones, sugerencias, cartas de muerte etc. en un beshi REVIEW~**

**Nos leemos luego y de nuevo lamento la demora**

**Ya-nyan~**


	5. Razones I

**Ciaossu~**

**Hola criaturitas de la creación~ Vengo a dejarles un capítulo más de Quédate conmigo~ Sinceramente no tengo mucho que decir así que los dejare disfrutar~ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1, 2, 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GO!**

-Adiós – se despedían los chicos después del entrenamiento mientras veían sospechosamente a los más nuevos integrantes que se dirigían a casa solos

-Está bien, entonces mañana es sábado, mañana ve a la casa para hablar con Hi-kun y yo lo preparare hoy – decía al chica mientras su voz se iba haciendo más queda - ¡Moriré! – dijo levantando las manos al cielo

-Tranquila tratare de matarme a mí antes – dijo suspirando y viendo que ya llegaba el momento de separarse – Bueno entonces mañana me paso por tu casa

-Está bien – le contesto medio desanimado y se despidieron. Siguió caminando un poco y se detuvo en el MajiBurger…. No quería llegar a casa

Tomo su comida y se sentó en una mesa aparentemente vacía

-Buenas noches Nekozawa-kun – saludo Kuroko haciendo que el más pequeño escupiera su soda

-Coff coff gracias por tu infartaste saludo – le decía mientras se limpiaba la cara - ¿Cuándo legaste?

-Estuve aquí desde el principio – dijo mientras volvía a sorber un poco de su malteada

-Nekozawa – llamo Kagami

-Ahora tú también das infartos – le regaño mientras limpiaba la kétchup que tenía ahora hasta en la frente

-¿Qué sucede? te vez nervioso Nekozawa-kun – dijo Kuroko pasándole más servilletas para que limpiara su desastre – Eres bastante desconsiderado Kagami-kun – le regaño al ver como el pelirrojo comía muy quitado de la pena

-¿Qué? – pregunto este aun con comida en la boca

-Y a parte no tienes modales – le reto Kuroko

-Joajana – rio el pequeño pelinegro

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntaron la luz y sombra al mismo tiempo

-Parecen una pareja de casados – dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su soda – Kuroko la correcta y amable esposa y Kagami el baka y descuidado marido – rio mientras sacaba su celular y les tomaba una foto

-Yo creí que te caía bien – dijo Kuroko algo deprimido

-Yo no bateo para ese lado – Kagami también lucia deprimido y claro ambos pensando en que el chico los vio con otros ojos desde el principio

-Vamos, vamos si fueran gays yo los querría de igual manera – dijo el chico muy sonriente sin sabes que incomodo algo al otro par que en sus mal entendidos creían que el gay era el

Después de una rato más decidieron irse. Hibiki a duras penas caminaba con miedo de llegar a su casa y encontrar el terror. Pero bueno nada es eterno ni siquiera el camino a la perdición misma, así que lentamente subió los escalones y coloco la llave para abrir la puerta.

Entro.

Estaba oscuro solo la luz de la cocina… Así que a paso lento llego a esta asomando solo se cabeza

-¿Hi-kun? – pregunto temerosa

-Si

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa! – grito al descubrir a su primo tras ella

-Yo~ru~ tenemos que hablar~ - decía con un tono de voz que gritaba peligro

-S-si – le contesto la chica mientras se quitaba la peluca – pero Hi-kun…. Será mejor que te sientes….

Minutos después de la larga, enredosa y explicativa charla entre primos

-NO – dijo rotundamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Pero

-Nada de peros, si cedes ante sus primeras demandas después te pedirá más y más cosas y no dejare que te perjudique – dijo el castaño frunciendo aún más el ceño

-Vamos, si no lo hago revelara quien soy en verdad – suplico la chica ya sin los pupilentes

-O simplemente deja el equipo – dijo pero de inmediato se arrepintió

-El basquetbol es lo único que me queda – dijo la chica bajando la mirada

-Lo siento… no fue mi intención – dijo el rascándose la nuca – está bien – dijo resignado

-¿Entonces? – la chica levanto al mirada cristalizada y observo a su casi hermano que luchaba consigo mismo para decir aquellas palabras

-Sí, el blanquito ese puede venir a vivir aquí, pero pondré reglas y más vale que sean acatadas al pie de la letra – dijo poniéndose serio nuevamente

-¡Hai! – dijo la chica mientras se abrazaba a su primo

-Está bien, ahora vete a cambiar – dijo este mientras palmeaba su cabeza

-Hai~ - dijo la chica mientras ya más animada se iba hacia su habitación

Y así pasaron algunas horas y ya estamos en sábado por la mañana~ Mas o menos las 10:30…. Linda hora para comenzar la calamidad

-Ding dong – se escuchó el timbre de la puerta

-Voy – dijo Yoru yendo a abrirla

-Ho-hola – saludo algo nervioso Hikaru desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Pasa – invito la chica mientras guiaba al chico a la sala donde un Hibiki con cara de pocos amigos lo esperaba

-Buenos días… emmm soy Nakamura Hikaru, compañero de Yoru y emm bueno supongo que sabes el resto ¿no? – dijo tratando de mantener su aura cool

-Ya me conoces, soy el primo de Yoru – dijo el chico mientras veía al par de adolecentes sentados frente a el

-Bu-bueno Hi-kun como ya te conté, pues Hikaru sabe sobre que me visto de chico para poder jugar en el equipo de básquet y accedió a no decir nada e incluso ayudarme a encubrirme a cambio de que lo dejemos vivir con nosotros y lo alimentemos – dijo la chica mientras jugaba con los dedos nerviosamente

-Mira niño, ya le dije a Yoru que está bien, con tal de que no la delates – dijo mientras ponía las manos sobre sus rodillas y lo veía fijamente

-S-sí, me alegro de escuchar eso – dijo el conejo, esto era de los as raro y bizarro parecía un padre interrogando al novio de su hija

-Mira te pondré unas cuantas cosas claras – dijo el de ojos verdes mirando seriamente al conejo

-¿Q-que? – respondió algo intimidado por el aura mortal que salía tras del gato mayor

-Yoru es mi linda primita, es como mi hija de mis entrañas – dijo dramático recibiendo un cojines por parte de sus sonrojada prima – ejem – se aclaró la garganta y continuo – así que si algo o "ALGUIEN" – haciendo hincapié en esa última palabra mientras lo devoraba con la mirada y no una buena manera – le hace daño no tendré piedad alguna – termino su sentencia

-Está bien – contesto con toda la seguridad que pudo en ese momento el albino

-Además que ayudaras con la renta, no serás un gorrón, tendrás tus tareas designadas y tienes que volver antes de las 10:30pm y tienes que mantener buenas notas en el instituto – dijo mientras se ponía de pie

-Claro – respondió más tranquilo ante tales simples peticiones

-Entonces…. Bienvenido – dijo extendiéndole la mano

-Gracias – dijo sinceramente mientras correspondía el saludo

-_Lo que tu querías era no sentirte solo conejo mentiros_ – pensó la chica al ver a ambos chicos darse la mano

Y así paso rápidamente el resto del día, Hikaru se quedó a comer con el par de gatos y hablaron de reglas no escritas, como que si se atrevía a espiar a Yoru ninguno de los dos le tendría piedad y que no se confiara del pequeño tamaño de la chica era la más fuerte de la casa, también sacaron algunas cosas arrumbadas de la que sería desde ahora su nueva habitación. Y el domingo entre los tres mudaron las cosas.

El lunes convenientemente no hubo clases, así que todo tranquilo… Pero el martes… Bueno ahora veamos el martes…

Era otro supuesto día tranquilo en la preparatoria Seirin y se ve a un peliblanco que corría por alcanzar algo o mejor dicho a alguien. La chica que no lo había despertado y que caminaba tranquilamente, la vio en el patio y metió el turbo para poder alcanzarla, llego hasta a ella y la tomo del brazo

-¡Yoru tu maldito gato porque no me despertaste! ¡Casi lego tarde! – reclamo enojado mientras al chica lo veía con su póker face

-Te llame más de diez veces – dijo al chica soltando su brazo – tu eres un vago – s e defendió la chica

-¡Tengo el sueño pesado! – se defendió sonrojándose

Ambos se miraban con odio infinito cuando fueron conscientes de otra persona que llego con ellos, era nada más y nada menos que la entrenadora que ya estaba a su lado

-Entrenadora…. – dijo Hikaru algo sorprendido

-Llámame simplemente Aida – dijo toda roja

-Ah ¿Qué sucede? – dijo sonriendo con sus sonrisas altera hormonas mientras Yoru los miraba sintiéndose el mal tercio

-¡Los jugadores deben estar en buena forma! – grito mientras le restregaba la caja de bento en el pecho - ¡Esto es para ti! – El la miro y abrió la caja

-¡Oh genial! – Dijo sonriente – Seguro que eres buena cocinera – dijo el pobre inocente

-¿Eh? – fue lo único que salió de la boca de la castaña sonrojada antes de salir corriendo rumbo con los chicos de segundo

-Es muy amable contigo ¿no? – Dijo frunciendo el sueño la peli-negra – no parece comportarse así con todos

-¿Acaso estas celosa? – indago el albino sonriendo triunfante

-Ni en un millón de años – dijo mientras se giraba y se iba caminando dejando solo al conejo - ¡Si no te apresuras llegaremos tarde! – le recordó y el conejo corrió tras la chica

La semana paso relativamente normal, algunos comenzaron a creer que entre Nakamura y Nekozawa algo andaba medio raro, puesto que el chico le exigía la comida y le decía cosas como "si me pasas la tarea te prometo que lavare los platos en tu lugar por una semana" y cosas por el estilo. Y así en la relativa semana normal paso rápidamente y los rumores del club de baloncesto sobre los homos fueron disminuyendo de a poco ahora que creían que se llevaban bien por la chica Nekozawa que estaba de por medio…

Bueno ahora destruyamos la ilusión de semana normal t veamos el suceso del viernes…

Todos estaban entrenando. Nekozawa llego tarde, discusiones entre el gato y el conejo, suspiros y más suspiros de Riko-senpai cuando la paz fue interrumpida por el capitán megane.

-¡Entrenadora donde rayos se metió Kiyoshi! – más grito que pregunto

-No vendrá – dijo seria la entrenadora recobrando su compostura

-¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Koga que se acercó junto con el resto del equipo

-Está en el hospital-

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más el conejo dejo caer su bote con agua y salió corriendo del gimnasio

-¿Qué? – la duda general creaba expectación porque bueno, nadie entendía realmente lo que pasaba por al mente del conejo en eso precisos instante

-¿Qué sucedió con Teppei-senpai? – preguntó el gato apresurado queriendo salir tras el conejo

-No es nada grave, es una revisión de rutina, pero me preocupa que se niegue a ir – dijo la castaña mientras bajaba la mirada con impotencia

-Ya veo…. Voy por el conejo – y sin decir más el veloz gato salió a toda velocidad por las puertas del gimnasio

-¡HIKARU! – gritaba mientras corría y lo buscaba con la mirada, entonces lo vio una mancha blanca que corría rumbo al gimnasio de nuevo

-¡CONEJO ALTO AHÍ! – grito mientras lo tacleaba y ambos cayeron al suelo - ¿Qué te sucede? – dijo de golpe sin soltar al albino que se retorcía cual serpiente tratando de liberarse del agarre del menor

-¡Déjame ir tengo que ir con Teppei! – contesto alterado y siguió forcejeando

Yoru harta uso su peso para acorralarlo y levanto la mano muy decidida para acertarle una fuerte y sonora cachetada

-… - Hikaru con la mejilla roja y palpitándole por fin se cayó y veía con los ojos muy abiertos al pelinegro

-Mira me ok – dijo sosteniendo su cara con ambas manos y casi juntando sus frentes – Kiyoshi-senpai está bien, solo es una revisión de rutina no tiene nada serio – dijo lo más claro que pudo – Ahora me voy a quitar de encima e iremos a tomar un poco de jugo para que te tranquilices, si intentas correr te dejare sin descendencia – dijo y lentamente comenzó a quitarse de encima

Técnicamente llevo a rastras al conejo hasta la máquina expendedora más cercana y se sentaron ahí un rato hasta que sintió que ya le había dado suficiente tiempo para calmarse correctamente

-Hikaru – lo llamo - ¿Conoces de antes a Kiyoshi-senpai? – preguntó buscando sus ojos

El la miro y apretó sus puños – Si – admitió con vox queda y muy fina – desde hace bastante – y una sonrisa melancólica apareció para ser remplazada por una mueca de dolor

-¿Hikaru? – lo llamo temerosa

-¿Qué sucede?

-De casualidad a ti… ¿Te gusta Kiyoshi-senpai? – pregunto algo sonrojada viéndolo atentamente

El solo abría y cerraba la boca todo sonrojado hasta las orejas y con cara de WTF -¡DE NINGUNA MANERA EL ES…! – Pero se cayó en medió de su grito – es un hombre – dijo más bajito casi en un susurro

-Eso no tiene importancia si en verdad lo amas – dijo al chica poniéndose de pie frente a el – Yo te apoyare – dijo firme mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de el en señal de apoyo

-¡Ya te dije que no me gusta! – dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando bruscamente el brazo del pequeño - ¡Molestas! – la soltó aventándola tenía la mirada ensombrecida – me largo dijo y se fue de ahí caminando con las manos en los bolsillos

-Hikaru… - lo llamo pero este ya estaba algo lejos y si la llego a escuchar deliberadamente la ignoro

Camino y camino sin rumbo fijo, simplemente viendo las puntas de sus zapatillas deportivas, hasta que se encontró en frente de una cancha de baloncesto. Seguía algo decaído, pero no era nada que el baloncesto no pudiese solucionar. Muy animado entro a la cancha con la esperanza de conocer a algún nuevo amigo de 5 minutos con el que compartiría la cancha pero su cara se descuadro al ver quien estaba ahí haciendo tiros libres

-¡TU! – grito mientras al figura se volteaba lentamente para quedar frente a frente

-¿Ha? El conejo de Seirin ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te perdiste acaso? – dijo con obvia burla

-Joder porque de todos los humanos de este mundo tenía que venir a encontrarme contigo – se quejó en voz alta

-¡Oí si tienes alguna queja dímela en la cara! – dijo soltando el balón y acercándose al de ojos rojos

-¡Sí que no soporto ver tu fea cara jodido negro! – dijo y se adelantó para acercase hacia el moreno

-¿Quieres pelea?

-Tal vez

Y ahí con esos dos echando chispas por los ojos nos alejamos de la escena lentamente hasta que se pierden dentó de la ciudad…

**Continuara~**

**Lamento la demora, pero he aquí el capitulo! Banzai! Bueno espero que no me linchen, una aclaración no se si use el correcto "cayo" en la historia, si es asi me disculpo **

**Ahora si dejen su review y continuare~ Sin reviews mi inspiración se niega a cooperar QnQ **

**Ya-nyan~**


	6. Exponiendo secretos II

**Ciaossu~**

**Sin excusas ni anda, no tengo mucho que decir así que disfruten de este pequeño cap~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1,2,3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GO!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Y si salimos a buscarlo? – pregunto por enésima vez la chica a su primo

-Que no – respondió algo cansado

-Pe-pero

-Pero nada – ni la dejo terminar de hablar – no es un niño y cuando le de hambre regresara, solo necesita tiempo para estar solo – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se iba a su habitación. Voleo y vio la mirada afligida de su casi hermana

-Ah~ - suspiro resignado – mira, esperemos una hora más, apenas son las 10, y si no llega a las 11:01 salimos a buscarlo ¿está bien? – dijo sonriendo un poco para calmarla

-Está bien – acepto la chica mientras se sentaba en el sillón

Justo cuando el castaño estaba entrando en su habitación se escuchó como se abrió la puerta de la entrada

-¡Hikaru! – dijo al chica poniéndose de pie y yendo hasta el conejo

El sin decir nada paso bruscamente junto a ella, e ignorando la mirada asesina de Hibiki entro al baño, y ahí se dejó caer con la espalda recargada en la puerta.

-_Jodido negro… ¿Por qué rayos hizo eso?_ – y mientras se comía la cabeza con preguntas escucho como tocaban al puerta

-¿Hikaru? – Escuchó la voz de Yoru – oye… lamento lo de esta tarde, creo que te presione demasiado, lo siento… no volveré a tocar el tema – en cuanto al termino de escuchar hablar y que no oyó mas pisadas se puso lenta y pesadamente de pie

Se dirigió al lavabo y se lavó las manos y la cara. Se miró en el espejo y miro su labio… Ya no sangraba pero ahí estaba la marca… Se sonrojo de sobremanera y volvió a tallarse bruscamente la cara.

Estuvo varios minutos con la mirada baja, así simplemente en silencio pensando sin encontrar respuesta a sus dudas…

-_¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué él lo hizo? ¿Por qué le respondió? ¿Por qué?... ¿Cómo rayos paso? ¿En serio fue real? ¿O solo un sueño? ¿Pero por qué tenía que ser ese jodido negro?_

-¡FUAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Grito levantando las manos al techo – Ah~ - soltó un gran suspiro y volvió a mirar su cara en el espejo. Estaba sonrojado.

Lentamente comenzó a desabotonar su camisa mientras miraba las vendas que cubrían su secreto.

Mientras el conejo discute mentalmente consigo mismo, nuestra pequeña gatita está afuera en la sala dando vueltas como padre desesperado sin saber si sus bebes ya nacieron. Era su octavo vaso de leche cuando Hibiki la detuvo.

-¿No crees que sería buena idea que le llevaras un cambio de ropa? – preguntó al ver a la chica tan ansiosa

-… Bueno – acepto ella lentamente mientras dejaba el tercer cartón de leche de ese día en la nevera y se dirigía al cuarto del conejo.

Entro y reviso los cajones, pantalón, camisa y ropa interior.

Tomo lo que necesitaba y salió de ahí, con pasos temerosos llego en frente del baño. Levanto la mano para tocar, pero algo en su interior le dijo que no lo hiciera, si el conejo estuviera llorando se haría el duro y no hablaría, se lo tragaría él solo, así que tomando aire se envalentono y abrió la puerta.

-Hikaru te traje una muda de… ropa…

La vio, le vio.

El conejo estaba ahí sin camisa, sus ojos ya no eran rojos, eran chocolate, y las vendas que cubrían la fea cicatriz estaban flojas, pero no fue una fea cicatriz como la suya, no, era un par de sorpresas. Y vaya que enormes sorpresas.

Y como entro se salió. Cerró la puerta lentamente y se giró. Fue a la cocina y vio a su primo cocinando algo.

Se acercó a Hibiki y sin previo aviso y más salvaje que Aida Riko le levanto la camisa y puso su mano sobre su pecho

-¡Waaa! ¿Yoru que haces? – pregunto sonrojado el pobre castaño ante tal gesto

-Plano – susurro la chica

-¿eh?

Y así como llego se fue. Mientras avanzaba a paso rápido y pesado hasta el baño. Ahí frente a la puerta volvió a tomar aire y algo de valor y abrió la puerta. Y lo vio, seguía en la misma posición que cuando se fue, al parecer se había quedado petrificado del shock o algo así.

Queriendo engañar a la mente ella se acercó y lentamente puso su mano sobre uno de los bultos. Luego tomo uno de los suyos.

No había duda.

El conejo tenía bobies.

Y entonces el tiempo se descongelo y ambos gritaron

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"Hikaru" uso sus brazos para cubrir su cuerpo y ante el grito de ambas féminas Hibiki llego queriendo saber que sabía, pero Yoru lo hecho de una patada del baño y cerro con pestillo.

-¿Hikaru… que está sucediendo? – pregunto la chica mientras veía los llorosos ojos chocolate

-Perdón – logro articular y una lagrima traicionera rodo por su mejilla – Lo siento…. Yo… yo… - trataba de decir pero no pudo decir más ya que un par de pequeños brazos la estaban abrazando

-Está bien – dijo la chica más bajita mientras resoplaba – yo no soy quien para decirte algo por algo como esto – dijo y se alejó un poco

-Gracias – dijo la coneja

-Que buena cirugía – dijo Yoru mientas volvía a tocarle uno de los pechos a la albina

-¡Son reales! – dijo ya con su verdadera voz

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Entonces estamos en el mismo barco ¿no? – dijo Yoru mientras su mente procesaba aquella información

-S-sí, lo siento pero se supone que nadie debía saber que vendría y entonces

-Uruse – le callo la pequeña – Por ahora solo báñate y sal vestida de chico, no quiero a Hi-kun le vaya a dar un ataque – dijo mientras se daba media vuelta – pero esta noche te espero en mi habitación, yo también quiero respuestas –dijo en un tono serio y salió del baño

Así las horas pasaron y con una tonta excusa de que Hikaru tenía un grano en la espalda que se aplasto sin querer lograron evadir demasiadas preguntas por parte de Hibiki.

Pasaron las horas y cuando estuvo segura de que Hibiki estaba ya roncando lentamente camino hasta a la habitación de Yoru ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Tocar? ¿Llamar?

-Entra – se escuchó la voz de la chica pelinegra

-_Esta es bruja_ – pensó para sí mientras abría la puerta y entraba

Y la vio ahí sentada en su cama mientras la veía fijamente.

Repentinamente se puso de pie y camino hasta estar frente a frente con la otra chica, levanto su mano y tiro lentamente de los blancos cabellos, que ante la fuerza cedieron liberando así una larga y castaña cabellera.

-Así que eres chica – dijo mientras veía los orbes cafés

-Si – admitió la castaña mientras bajaba la mirada

-Cuéntame tu historia – dijo Yoru mientras se devolvía a su cama y se sentaba cómodamente

-Bu-bueno – decía sin levantar la mirada

-Pero siéntate mujer, no te morderé – dijo la morena mientras le indicaba los cojines que habían regados en la habitación

Lentamente obedeció y se sentó uno que estaba cerca de la cama. Ahí comenzó hablar de nuevo

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que se supone que yo no debo estar en Japón, mi familia cree que sigo en EUA pero por algunas cosas termine regresando y ahora tengo que infiltrarme en Seirin sin ser reconocida por eso invente a Hikaru – dijo la castaña sin tomar bocanada de aire

-Bueno, entiendo… o algo así, ahora presentémonos de nuevo – dijo y se aclaró al garganta – Nekozawa Yoru me hago pasar por Nekozawa Hibiki para poder seguir jugando baloncesto – dijo mientras sonreía levemente

-Hikari… ME hago pasar por Nakamura Hikaru para que nii-chan no me descubra y así poder estar cerca de el – medio explico la castaña aun algo temerosa

-Tranquila, ambas nos travestimos de hombres – dijo sonriendo

-Gracias – dijo sincera la castaña

-¿Te puedo preguntar otra cosa? – dijo la de ojos jade

-Si claro –

-¿Qué paso esta tarde? ¿Por qué volviste así? – pregunto mientras señalaba la marca en su labio

En lugar de una explicación tuvo como respuesta un sonrojo que brillaba incluso en la oscuridad de su cuarto

-Habla – le exigió la morena interesándose aún más solo por esa reacción

-Lo… lo que paso fue…

**HIKARI/HIKARU POV**

_FLASH BACK_

-Hikaru… - escuche que me llamabas pero decidí ignorarte y seguir adelante

Camine y camine sin rumbo fijo, simplemente viendo las puntas de mis zapatillas deportivas, hasta que me encontró en frente de una cancha de baloncesto. Seguía algo decaída, pero no era nada que el baloncesto no pudiese solucionar. Más animada entre a la cancha con la esperanza de conocer a algún nuevo amigo de 5 minutos con el que compartiría la cancha pero se me descuadro la cara al ver quien estaba ahí haciendo tiros libres

-¡TU! – grite mientras se volteaba lentamente para quedar frente a frente

-¿Ha? El conejo de Seirin ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te perdiste acaso? – dijo con obvia burla

-Joder porque de todos los humanos de este mundo tenía que venir a encontrarme contigo – me queje en voz alta

-¡Oí si tienes alguna queja dímela en la cara! – dijo soltando el balón y acercándoseme

-¡Sí que no soporto ver tu fea cara jodido negro! – me adelante para acércame al negro

-¿Quieres pelea? - pregunto

-Tal vez – le dije mordaz

Y comenzamos a jugar uno a uno. Cada vez que intentaba tirar paraba mis tiros, y cuando intentaba bloquearlos precia que un chihuahua peleaba con un San Bernardo. Terminamos de jugar porque ya no quiso continuar, me dejo con una derrota aplastante, por eso quería revancha y cuando me recargue en el enrejado para recuperar algo de aliento él se acercó demasiado.

Impulsivamente lo avente y este se extraño

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso te pongo nervioso? – preguntó muy altanero

-¿HA? ¿Tú a mí? Por Kami ya quisiera negro, soy demasiado para ti – dijo enojado

-Incluso un enano como tú caerías ante mí y mis asombrosos encantos – dijo muy seguro de sí mismo acorralándome con uno de sus brazos

-No me jodas – le respondió con odio y parece que no le agrado ya que bruscamente me tomo del mentón y me obligo a besarle, incluso me reventó el labio pero eso no le importo. Fue un beso con sabor a sangre.

¡El muy bruto no conoce la delicadeza y lo peor es que besa bien!

Me beso exigente y cuando creí que me quedaba sin aire inconscientemente respondí el beso poniendo mis manos en su pecho. Y entonces se alejó, tarde medio segundo en darme cuenta del asunto

-¿Eres gay? – preguntó incrédulo

-¡No me jodas que tú fuiste quien me besaste idiota! – dijo mientras le aventaba el balón con ganas

-¡Hey! – escuche que me grito mientras me alejaba corriendo de ahí.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

**POV NORMAL**

-Y después de eso me vine directo para acá – explicaba la chica con las orejas rojas

-…

-…

-Bueno, Hikari… será mejor que ambas durmamos ya, mañana después de la escuela tenemos muchas cosas más de que hablar y que explicarle a Hi-kun – dijo la más pequeña mientras se quitaba las gafas y se acomodaba en su cama

-Está bien, buenas noches – dijo y salió de la habitación dejando a una pelinegra pensativa

El día siguiente fue algo lento y estresante, Yoru a cada ratito la volteaba a ver y confundió su nombre dos veces, Hikaru y Hikari tenían que ser tan similares…

El conejo por su parte estaba bastante nervioso, pareciera que en cualquier momento huiría despavorido.

Y bueno, así pasaron las horas de escuela, durante el club ambos fueron amonestados por estar distraídos y recibieron bastantes pases de Kuroko directo en el rostro.

Y así, sin poder evitar lo inevitable llego la tarde, después de comer le dijeron a Hibiki que tenían algo muy importante que decirle. Lo citaron en la sala. Y ahí estaban de nuevo. El castaño con los brazos cruzados viendo al par más joven frente a él.

-Bueno ¿de qué querían hablarme? – pregunto este serio

-Veras Hi-kun… a veces las chicas hacemos locuras para poder asegurarnos de lograr una meta en nuestra vida, ya sea proteger algo, seguir un sueño o

-No quiero tus discursos, díganme que pasa – exigió el chico tranquilamente mientras los veía

-Bu-bueno yo – intento decir el conejo pero algo exploto dentro de Hibiki

-¡Mas te vale mantenerte alejado de Yoru, si le pones un dedo encima no te lo perdonare! – decía dramático mientras abrazaba a la pelinegra

-Baka – le dijo la chica dándole un zape – no es nada de eso – le reprendió sentándose de nuevo con el conejo

-¿Entonces?

-Nakamura Hikaru, no es mi verdadero nombre – dijo el conejo apretando los puños

-…

-Mi nombre es Hikari – dijo sin poder levantar la mirada

-Ah, un chico deportista que tiene nombre de chica ¿Qué tiene? – preguntó sin tacto alguno el megane recibiendo un cojinazo por parte de su prima

-Bueno, vine para ver que mi nii-chan no se sobre exija – decía siendo interrumpida de nuevo

-Proteger a la familia es esencial

-Y soy una chica – soltó de repente

-Mejor, así no me preocupo de que Yoru pueda quedar embara…. ¡¿Qué?! – al fin entendió

-Es una chica, con bobies, ciclo menstrual y todo el paquete – dijo Yoru mientras ayudaba a Hikari a aflojar las vendas y ella se quitaba las lentillas y la peluca

-¡Ha! – grito este asombrado viendo esa enorme revelación

-Así que si es chica, hay menos problema en que se quede con nosotros – dijo muy tranquila Yoru

-…

-…

-Tengo hambre

-….

-…

-¿Hi-kun que cenaremos hoy?

-…

-…

-Oigan ese estado de shock ya fue más que suficiente – les regaño la gata mientras les daba un zape a ambos

-Bueno… ¿Puedo preguntar por qué no quieres que te reconozcan? – preguntó el megane

-Porque se supone que debo estar en EUA – respondió a la chica ya un poco más cómoda

-¿Y quién es su hermano? – pregunto esta vez a la morena

-…

-Yoru…

-No tengo idea – dijo esta

-Ah~ ¿Quién es tu hermano? – pregunto a la castaña

-Kiyoshi Teppei – respondió esta alegre

-¡¿HEEEEEEEEEE?! – esta vez fue Yoru la que grito

**Continuara**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Quién se esperaba que el conejo también fuera chica? xD Como no puedo leer sus mentes por favor déjenme su opiniones en un bello, hermoso, da inspiración, review. **

**Nos leemos pront **

**¡VIVA ONE OK ROCK!**

**0w0**

**Ya-nyan~**


End file.
